Doom Vercetti
on her plan to kill Geo Guy's parents}} Doom Vercetti is the main antagonist in the first four Geo's World films. She was voiced by Cathy Cavadini. ''Geo's 1st Movie Doom Vercetti has a plan to destroy his parents once and for all. But her guards come here to tell her there was Geo Guy as he goes an adventure, but Doom Vercetti gets angry at her guards for telling them about Geo Guy, for kill him, but Doom Vercetti had a idea to traped Geo Guy's parents and the people from 123 Geo's World. Doom Vercetti is thinking about killing Geo Guy's parents. When her guards came to here to tell her about Geo Guy is sleeping, but she know him about his friends. But Guard 1 said to her. Doom Vercetti brings her guns to kill Geo Guy. She tells her guards to get out here, But they walk backwards to her, but she gets so angry about them. she yelled at her guards to get out of here Doom Vercetti wants Geo Guy to die. When Guard 3 came up for the mail. She reads about Geo Guy will die, she laughs evil. Guard 3 walks backwards softly and he runs away. Doom Vercetti had a plan with the 3 Ballerinas Dancers to go to Greeny City to kidnapped Geo Guy's parents and kill them. when Guard 2 came here to tell her to get out of here and go to Greeny City. Liz is crying about Geo Guy. But Tom tells her about Geo Guy to stay home. When Doom Vercetti was here to kidnapped them for go to Greeny City. Blossom is now tied up Geo Guy's parents. When Geo Guy and friends met Evil Bobby, he is Bobby's Evil twin. When they crash into the window and fell. Doom Vercetti tells the 3 Ballerinas Dancers to get them. Geo Guy and his friends fights the 3 Ballerinas Dancers and they got hurt. Geo Guy 7 is seen using the helicopter, but Doom Vercetti as she trying to put Geo Guy's parents in her balloon, but it broke and Geo Guy takes his parents to Geo Guy 7's helicopter. Doom Vercetti is here to kill Geo Guy, but Geo Guy trying to cut the rope, but it fail. Doom Vercetti is here to kill Geo Guy, but he was here to leave Doom Vercetti, because she cut rope. and now his parents is safe. Geo's 2nd Movie Geo's 3rd Movie Geo's 4th Movie Geo's 5th Movie do that to me...|Geo Guy}} Although Doom Vercetti did not appear in this film, she was mentioned by Geo Guy, who reminded everyone that he didn't like when she do that to him. Gallery Doom Vercetti.png|Doom Vercetti's original design in ''Geo's 1st Movie Trivia *Doom Vercetti was originally meant to die in the early drafts of Geo's 1st Movie. *In Geo's 1st Movie, Doom Vercetti originally had an appearance resembling Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, but this was changed due to copyright issues. Category:Characters Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists